A conventional gear shifting device known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,291 to Sram Corporation. The patent of Sram Corporation involves so many parts and each of which has a complicated shape which results in manufacturing difficulties and high manufacturing cost. Another known bicycle gear shifting device known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,877 to Chen. Chen's patent discloses a gear selector that is installed co-axially to the handlebar and the derailleur cable is wrapped around the tubular portion of the selector. However, the way that the derailleur cable is pulled or released by rotating the tubular portion of the selector cannot provide a clear positioning feature for the rider so that the shifting action could be over-operated or less-operated.
The present invention intends to provide a gear shifter on a handlebar to precisely operate the derailleur cable and the shifter provides a clear positioning feature such that the rider clearly feel the positioning feature by engaging a resilient plate engaged with one of the dents defined in an inside of a frame during rotating the shifter.